Moments in Eternity
by Bella'sBrain
Summary: A collection of one-shots throughout Renesmee's childhood and early adulthood from Jake's perspective. He watches her grow up and handles a bunch of messy situations with the Cullens, the wolf pack, and Renesmee herself. Mostly fluff and humor (may change to M when I do older scenes).
1. Jacob

A/N: I'm just doing a collection of one-shots throughout Nessie's childhood and it starts at six months.

March 11th, 2007

I stared at her in complete awe as she toddled toward me. Her eyes were fixed on my face and her brow was set with a determination I couldn't believe a six month old was capable of. _Eighteen months_, I corrected myself. She was aging mentally so much faster than biologically and her careful journey across the room was indicative of that. She must have seen my blatant excitement because she gave a little squeal and bounded the remaining three feet to me. Of course, she stumbled about a foot away from my knee and immediately latched onto it to steady herself. I brought a hand up to her head and gently stroked her curls, "Easy honey. That was amazing!"

She gave a soft coo like she understood my words she probably did. Her talking was slowly improving with just a few words here and there, but she favored little noises and sending her thoughts instead of speaking them. Bella and Edward were pushing her to rely more on verbal communication, but apparently I played the role of disciplinarian poorly because I never fought her hard on it. She instinctively knew how whipped I was and that I couldn't deny her anything, so she came to me for everything. The beautiful little devil knew I couldn't say no.

She continued to hold onto my leg and wrapped her own around it, plopping down on top of my foot. Her face nuzzled into my shin and I quickly scooped her up into my arms, cradling her against my chest. Her little bronze ringlets fell just past her shoulders and I swept them to one side, mesmerized by their movements. Everything about her was fascinating to me. I couldn't stop looking at her face and watching her reactions and discovering new aspects to the little bundle that was my entire world.

Her eyes were a little glassy and she blinked slowly, a sign that she was tired. She snuggled her face into my chest and her beautiful, brown eyes peered up at me. All of her depth and personality were hidden in those two chocolate orbs; I could see every emotion as it flitted across her face in those gorgeous eyes. I was committing each one to memory and became increasingly good at identifying repeats. This look was one I was quite familiar with and it warmed me from the inside out. I had labeled it the 'I love you' look in my head last month when I first saw it directed at me and Edward nearly broke my neck.

There was no other name for it though. The affection she had for me radiated through that gaze and met my adoration with her own in a way that felt too natural and perfect. I guess that was the nature of the imprint, but ever since she first put on that expression, I was hooked. Any shred of doubt I had for our bond completely disintegrated when she flashed me that look. Her delicate hand reached up to press against my cheek and I felt her musical voice reverberate in my mind, "_Jacob_."

That singular word sounded better than anything I'd ever heard spoken out loud. I knew I was looking at her with poorly veiled awe and maybe I should have tried to curb how much I adored her (or at least how much I let it show), but she didn't seem to mind. She beamed at my reaction and mentally whispered my name again. She had yet to say it out loud, though I had been coaxing for weeks. I was almost relieved that "mommy" and "daddy" were her first ones, since I'm sure Bella would have knocked my head off my shoulders if it was my name instead. She also mastered "tummy" as a means to say she was hungry and "Rosie" to Blondie's delight. That new development happened just last week and her smugness was still hanging in the air, making me nauseous. One glance at my angel's face recovered my good mood. I couldn't fathom how I was so unbelievably lucky to have her in my life and I squeezed her tighter to me.

I watched her eyes shifting from clear and focused to a dreamy, dazed expression and I knew she would fall asleep soon. She kept her hand pressed against my cheek but didn't send me anything else. Her breathing evened and I saw her eyes fluttering closed. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered back to her, "Nessie."

Her mouth tugged upward in a little half smile, but she fell asleep before it even fully graced her face. Her fingers slid down and rested limply against my neck as she lost the ability to hold her arm upright. I rocked her gently and she let out an unconscious, happy sigh. It was unbelievable to me how tethered my very being was to her. I didn't process things the way I used to; I was largely stuck in the present with her. I didn't plan or look ahead to the future with any degree of interest, because my entire world was already napping peacefully in my arms.

I heard Edward clear his throat and I snapped my head upward from her relaxed face to his stressed one. He appraised us carefully and sat in the chair across from our window seat. I could see the sadness in his expression and maybe even muster a little guilt over it, but I couldn't apologize for the bond we had.

"She's just so little. We haven't had any time with her." It wasn't an accusation, but not far from it. I tried not to be defensive and acknowledge the reasonable argument that his daughter had already found her mate not a half hour into her life.

"I'm not planning to run off with her, Edward." I kept my tone light, but he growled at the mere suggestion.

I tried again, "I'll follow whatever rules you and Bella can think of. I just can't leave her." I gazed down at her as I spoke and my heart clenched painfully at the thought of not being in her immediate orbit. I shuddered at the intensity of the pain that rippled through me. _No_, _I wouldn't survive that_.

Edward sighed, probably listening to my thoughts and he moved to join us on the window seat, stroking her bronze curls.

"I'll admit, I am a little awed by the strength of the imprint." He didn't look at me as he said it, staring down at her face. I didn't really have a response for that other than my own surprise at its magnitude. I passed her carefully into his arms as a show of good faith and he laughed at my intentions.

"I'm her father," he began in a matter-of-fact voice. "I'm supposed to be the one to love her as completely and unconditionally as you do, maybe second only to her mother. I don't know how to share her."

I just nodded at him, because I certainly couldn't deny the strength of my connection to her. I was beyond grateful that he was willing to try and be open-minded. Bella certainly resisted my role in her life a lot more than Edward and I could only attribute that to him reading my thoughts and knowing how devoted I was to her. He nodded in agreement with my thoughts, a habit I had finally grown accustomed to. If he was letting me love his daughter, I could let him poke around in my brain. His frame shook with a silent laugh and he brushed his fingers along her cheekbone.

I fought my childish nature and attempted to sound reassuring. "She'll always be your daughter, just maybe with some extra reinforcements around her." We both grinned at the truth in my words.

"You know there are worse things than having the Alpha of an entire wolf pack devoted to your kid."

He glanced up at me then and I was floored when he squeezed my shoulder appreciatively. I resisted the urge to shudder and respect the gratitude he was trying to convey. "I know, Jacob, and I will be forever grateful to you for that aspect of it."

Our conversation was interrupted by her soft whimper and I immediately stiffened, wanting to snatch her back into my arms. Edward sighed again and willingly held her out to me. I quickly accepted and she exhaled a little when she made contact with my chest, drifting off again. I looked at him in astonishment and he wore the same agonized expression as before.

He explained her actions in a slightly jealous tone. "She felt the coolness of my skin and feared you left her." I naturally held her tighter to me and she drowsily tucked her face into my collarbone, pushing her cheek against my shoulder firmly.

He narrated again with a greater degree of contempt. "She recognizes your body heat and your scent so she's calming." I felt a little dizzy with admiration for the beautiful baby in my arms and a swelling sense of pride that I could comfort her more than anyone else. Edward released a low growl and I winced, knowing my thoughts were running away again.

She nuzzled further into my neck and let out a soft exhale, "Jacob." I couldn't control my elation at that moment even if I wanted to. _My name_. She said my name. She said my name in that dreamy, loving tone. My brain barely registered Edward's huff of annoyance as I leaned down to kiss her forehead and happily drowned in the overwhelming love coursing through me.

He let out a distressed groan as he caught one of her coppery spirals between his fingers, "I guess you and I are destined to fight over women for eternity."

A/N: Let me know any ideas you have for more moments and what you thought of the first one! Right now, I have a bunch from Jake's perspective but I might try Renesmee's later.


	2. 25

A/N: This is Renesmee's second/fifth birthday. Hope you like it!

September 11th, 2008

I stared mindlessly at the TV, watching the Packers tight end get trampled without an ounce of interest. Emmett had the opposite reaction, practically jumping out of his seat and throwing a tantrum. I couldn't bring myself to care as I was mostly tuning out the game anyway, channeling all of my energy on dissecting the noises from upstairs. Bella, Alice and Rosalie had her up there getting ready for nearly an hour and a half and I was growing really antsy. _How long does it take to dress a five year old? _

I tried my damndest to be patient, knowing it was all for her party and wanting her to feel special. She loved when they all dolled her up and that sole fact kept me planted on the Cullen's living room couch, resigned to silently stewing with impatience instead of running up there to kidnap her. My only solace was her giggles or loud exclaims every few minutes. Ness didn't speak softly on a normal day, but when she was excited, her voice bounced off the walls. Today, she was turning biologically two and Carlisle determined her intellectual development to be around five, so that's what the candles said.

Edward came in to wait with us and he seemed agitated too. Neither of us did well with her prolonged absence and we were both pretty spoiled in that respect, so ninety minutes felt like an eternity. Everyone would show up in the next two hours and I know Ness was excited to see Charlie and my pack. They all adored her and since she couldn't exactly socialize with humans or go out in public, her time at La Push was an escape. She loved to play with Claire, so Quil and I took them to the beach pretty often. In the past few months, she went from simply taking things in and comprehending them to dishing out her thoughts and developed a little sass. She formed her own opinions and the guys had a field day watching her argue, so they tended to pick fights with her just to watch her attack.

With Billy, she could probably stab me in front of him and he'd clap. She had him wrapped around her finger almost as much as she had me snared. And Rach was just as whipped, though she blamed it on the pregnancy hormones. Nessie was always curious and eager to learn new things, but she was obsessed with the concept of a baby growing inside Rachel. I brought her over to their house early this week and Rach tried to put on a movie, but Nessie just rubbed her stomach and spoke to it the entire time. I figured the novelty would wear off eventually, but she had been preoccupied with the baby for over a month now and her fascination only made me love her more- which I thought was totally impossible.

Edward's growl distracted me. "Don't you dare, Rose." I jumped up, eager for an excuse to grab Ness but Edward shook his head and I slumped back down. Emmett and I were obviously confused about his outburst, so he explained with his jaw clenched the whole time.

"They wanted to put makeup on my baby." My jaw clenched too and Emmett chuckled. _What the hell are they thinking? She's a little girl. _

Edward seemed to settle a little at my thoughts and I rolled my eyes. Contrary to everyone's beliefs, I was in no hurry for Nessie to grow up. I was already lucky that she'd be fully grown at seven years old. I didn't need her to rush through the small window of childhood she had any quicker than she was forced to.

I heard her speaking and tuned in when she spoke my name. "Do you think Jacob will like it?" My heart swelled at her nervous tone. They all chorused back affirmations, but she didn't respond and I wanted to run up there and tell her how exceptionally beautiful she was to me. My chronically humble, oblivious girl had no idea how breathtaking she was, especially to me. Hell, she could come downstairs in a burlap sack and I'd still be bowled over by her appearance.

Before I could contemplate how to sneak up there, I heard them open her bedroom door and descend the stairs. She practically flew down the steps, but halted at the bottom, staring with wide-eyed innocence at us. Her curls were half drawn up in an elaborate hairstyle, with the rest cascading down her shoulders to rest at her waist. She was wearing a lavender, lace dress that kind of poofed out at the bottom like a princess dress. It was perfect on her. She was perfect.

She fidgeted with a portion of the lace pattern at her waist and peered warily up at her father. "What do you think Daddy?"

He beamed and beckoned her over. "You're stunning, my love. You always are, but that color looks lovely on you." She grinned and skipped over to him with her normal self-confidence. She hopped into his lap and pecked his cheek. She just as quickly jumped back down and turned like she was coming toward me, but Edward grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up. She shrieked in surprise and broke into a fit of giggles. It was the best sound I'd ever heard and it filled my entire body with warmth.

She leaned into his neck and placed her hand on his cheek to transmit a thought. It drove me unreasonably nuts when she did that to other people because if she whispered, at least I could hear it. I was a complete hypocrite, because she did it to me all the time and I felt smug knowing her secrets and hearing her thoughts no one else had access to. She trusted me wholeheartedly and that faith was my proudest accomplishment to date.

He sighed at whatever she sent him and let her go. She walked over to me and smoothed out her dress with adorable nerves. She stared at my chest, not daring to meet my eyes. "Jake? Do you like it?"

I scrunched up my face like I was considering her question, ignoring Edward's fierce glare. "Hmm, I don't know. Can you twirl for me?" I was fighting off the grin somewhat successfully, but I know she heard the playful note in my request. She gave me a small smile and spun around in a revolving gesture, moving so fast that she blurred in front of me.

"Show off," Emmett taunted. He liked to rile her up too and she was quickly becoming a worthy opponent, so he knew he could only get away with it a little longer before she castrated him. She paused to hiss in his direction, grabbing my knee for balance as she slowed. I stared at her loose curls, swaying around her frame as she stopped and the slight blush on her cheeks from exertion.

"Yeah, honey, you're gorgeous." She gave me the 'I love you' look and launched herself into my arms, curling against my chest.

Her warm breath washed over my neck and left a tingling sensation. "Thanks, Jake." She stayed in the crook of my neck as the Cullens finished setting up and everyone settled around us in the living room. Bella came to sit beside us and her expression was strained, clearly displeased with our position but she was getting better about swallowing it. I nudged Ness and she sat up, shifting to her Mom's lap without complaint. She dozed there for a little bit and I watched the way Bella cradled her head, kissing her nose every few minutes.

Bella seemed to take her rapid aging the hardest, probably because of how dependent Ness used to be. Nessie would get upset if I left for any considerable amount of time, but it was nothing compared to the fit she'd throw if Bella left her. That phase only lasted for her first year or so and I know Bella was devastated when she stopped needing her there all the time. Most moms had at least a few years where their child was attached to their hip, usually longer if it was a girl, but Ness outgrew that immediate closeness so quickly. It didn't seem fair to either of them and it was one of the reasons I mourned her quick aging.

Ness shot up in her mother's arms when the front door swung open. She seemed a little startled, but a beautiful smile spread across her face when she heard Charlie's voice.

"Where's my little girl?" She flew across the room into his waiting arms and he staggered back. His face betrayed his surprise but he quickly recovered, scooping her up. We had warned at least a million times to act somewhat human, but whenever she was excited or angry she tended to slip.

He gave her a big kiss on the forehead and set her back down. She did a little twirl at human pace and grinned.

"Don't I look pretty?" I rolled my eyes as Charlie gushed. She knew she owned everyone in the room and flaunted it. They joined us on the couch, stuffing Charlie between Ness and Bella. He didn't seem to mind.

She put her little hand on his cheek and his eyes glazed for a moment. I gritted my teeth and tried to fight the jealousy. I knew I was too possessive but I couldn't help it. I distracted myself by watching Edward to gauge his reaction to whatever she showed Carlisle. He had a tight smile that I couldn't interpret.

"She's tattling, Bella." Edward said. Bella groaned and leaned into Charlie's shoulder. His arm immediately went around her and he squeezed her to him. When Charlie refocused, he just kissed Bella's forehead and I knotted my hands together in frustration. I wasn't used to being out of the loop and I didn't like it.

Bella poked Ness in the knee. "You're a rotten snitch." Ness immediately pouted and moved to come sit in my lap. She tended to do that when one of her parents got angry with her and I think it was out of comfort, but it only pissed them off more.

I was eager to have her though and automatically bent to her ear. "What did you tell Charlie? You can't keep secrets from me." She giggled and pressed a palm to my face.

_Bella was hunched over in the red lounge chair at the cottage with a sad expression. Ness was trying to color and ignore it, but it kept bugging her until she couldn't take it anymore. She climbed into Bella's lap and kissed her cheek. _

"_Why are you sad Mommy?" Bella gave her a soft smile, but Ness knew it wasn't her real one. _

"_I just wish I could come to the beach with you and Jake." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. Ness knew she was faking. _

"_Why? Did you want to come swimming with us?" Bella laughed lightly at the question and shook her head._

"_No, baby. I just miss my Dad a little." Ness thought about that answer and kissed her cheek again. _

"_Well, you can spend time with _my _Dad. He's pretty sweet when he's not mad." Bella laughed much harder this time and she squeezed her almost too tight. _

"_That's a good point. Thanks, baby." Ness heard my car pull up and hopped off Bella's lap to meet me outside. She called out "bye Mommy" and ran over to me. I picked her up and she snuggled into me, feeling warm and safe. _

_She pulled her head up to look at me. "I need your phone." I laughed at her and gave it up automatically. She called Edward and he answered after the first ring. _

"_Jacob, what's wrong? Is Renesmee okay?" She giggled at his nerves. _

"_It's me Daddy." She heard his sigh of relief and felt how much she loved him. _

"_What is it, my love?" _

"_Mommy needs a kiss." He chuckled and she heard a whooshing noise on the other line. The call went dead and she knew he'd be here any minute. She handed me back my cell and noted the smile on my face, making her smile. _

"_Okay, take me swimming." _

I hugged her as the memory ended, proud of how thoughtful she was. I could never get used to watching something through her eyes. I loved feeling and seeing everything in her mind, most of all her view of me. She seemed a little embarrassed and burrowed her face in my neck.

I knew Bella was struggling with Charlie's move to the reservation, but I made a mental note to bring it up at the next council meeting. It wasn't like I could completely dissolve the treaty, but no one fought me hard when I gave Nessie immunity. Maybe Bella could visit from time to time.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Sorry, Bells. Sue and I have just been getting situated, but I can come visit more."

Bella just nodded and he chuckled. "Maybe we can throw Renesmee a party every time I come since she's growing like a weed." Ness perked up at that and blew Charlie a kiss. I went to ruffle her hair and there was a hiss from across the room.

"I'll kill you." Alice warned me. Ness went rigid in my arms and I felt her coiling like she was going to spring so I rubbed her back. Even when it was play fighting, she didn't take kindly to anyone threatening me. I tried not to be smug about that. It didn't work.

Luckily, the whole pack walked in and she got distracted. It was comical how fast she shot out of my arms, eating up all the attention. Everyone wanted to hug her and compliment her dress. Once she greeted them all, she dragged Claire upstairs to show her the three story, Victorian dollhouse Rosalie bought her.

Quil and I watched them go with probably mirror expressions. Claire was nearing six now, so she was still ahead of Ness developmentally but Ness was the outgoing one. Claire was really shy around everyone but Quil and Nessie was the only one who could pull her out of her comfort zone. I hated separating from her, but I was getting better at it over the past few months. I knew she needed her own space and girl time with Claire less than fifty feet from me was palatable. I really tried to distract myself and headed into the kitchen. I caught up with the guys and ate some of the appetizers set up.

Embry had bailed this morning in favor of a hot date, but he assured me this one was serious. Yeah right. Seth had just started classes at Wash U and was eagerly scouring the campus, hoping to find his imprint. He was studying finance and claimed that his passion for accounting made him enroll but I didn't buy it. I couldn't blame him for searching and I might have been in the same boat if I hadn't already found my girl. He was also planning a Christmas trip with Leah, Sue and Charlie to Turks & Caicos. I tried to imagine going on a family vacation with the Cullens one day, but I couldn't picture it. Edward snorted from across the room.

When Billy, Paul and Rachel came in, I counted in my head and got to six before Ness came barreling downstairs. She ran over to Rachel and dropped to her knees.

"Hi baby, how are you doing today?" She paused like Rachel's stomach would respond and then started up again.

"Did you miss me? I bet you did. I missed you so much." She planted a kiss on the belly portion of Rachel's dress and I watched my sister fight off tears. Totally whipped. Billy's eyes twinkled watching her and I couldn't keep the grin of my face. He bent to lift her onto his lap and she snuggled into him easily. He wheeled off down the hall and I knew he was giving her the birthday gift he brought. It was one of my Mom's necklaces. It had a gold chain and a morganite teardrop gem. I didn't know a lot about jewelry, but I knew it was my Mom's favorite and Bella cried when I showed her a picture of it this morning. I took that as a good sign.

Rachel and Paul came over to me and I laughed at Rach's face. She was clearly choked up and blubbered an excuse. "I just love her so much. She's so sweet with the baby." My sister was in full hormonal pregnant lady mode, so I was just thankful it was tears today and not anger.

Rach kept going. "She's going to be such a good mother one day." I tried to shut off my mind. Be brain dead. Don't think about Nessie. Don't think about babies. Don't think about our babies. _Shit._

I winced and started reciting football rosters in my head. Aaron Rodgers. Andre Johnson. Jason Witten. DeAngelo Williams. Drew Brees.

I was saved by the sound of Leah's altima pulling into the driveway. I basically ran out of the house to meet her, not daring to glance behind me. She was stepping out of her car and she straightened up as I threw my arms around her.

"Hi Leah, talk to me. Tell me about anything." She bristled under my touch, but I didn't care.

"Okay, crazy. Craig dumped me." She tried to play it off, but she was clearly upset so I gave her a real hug. I knew she was really devastated, because she didn't even fight me on it. She had been dating Craig for about a year and was convinced he was the 'one'. They were pretty nuts about each other, but she didn't imprint on him and I knew that was driving her crazy. She tried to force it and I talked her through it because I felt the same way with Bella. That all felt like a lifetime ago. I didn't want to get her hopes up, but I was still holding out that she'd find her imprint. She was adamant that she didn't have one and when things became really serious with Craig, she wanted to tell him about everything.

My first inclination was to outright refuse but I took a deep breath and tried to sympathize. Her logic was relatively sound; imprints were human and they got brought into the inner circle so why couldn't she let in the guy she wanted to be with? We went back and forth about it in the council and I fought on her side mostly because she was my beta and one of my best friends. I knew how badly she wanted this and I ached for her now, knowing it must have all blown up.

She actually sniffled against my shoulder and I tried to hide my surprise. _Leah never cried_. Not when she broke her elbow flying off Embry's dirt bike at 12. Not when Sam imprinted on Emily. Not even when Harry died.

"Aww, Leah. What happened? Did he really take it that bad?"

She scoffed. "He told me to see a fucking psychologist."

"Okay, so that's bad, but maybe he just needs some time." She was shaking her head before I even finished talking.

"He thinks I'm insane. It's over." Her voice broke on the last word.

"If that's really true, then his loss. You dodged a bullet." I was trying to be comforting, but she just laughed humorlessly and pulled out of my grasp.

"That's just what people who got dumped say so they can sleep at night." I chuckled too and she wiped her face with the heel of her palm. I saw her closing back off and pushing down her emotions. I wanted to stop her, but I heard Ness call out for me from the house and Leah solidified the mask.

"Come on, let's head inside before the birthday girl misses you." I just followed her up the steps and walked into the entryway to see my beautiful girl donning the necklace and a gorgeous smile.

"Look what Billy gave me. It's so _pretty_." Leah agreed, but Ness looked at her with an expression I couldn't interpret. That circumstance didn't sit well with me. I always knew how she was feeling. She didn't hug Leah either and that surprised me more. They weren't very close, but Ness hugged everybody.

Bella came in and said a quick hello to Leah. "Baby, we're cutting your cake in a few minutes." Ness nodded, but she seemed a little absent all of a sudden. Now I knew something was wrong. The promise of processed sugar always made her feel better and she was almost disinterested. I threw her over my shoulder and she shrieked as I carried her upstairs to her bedroom. I tossed her onto the bed and sat down next to her.

"What's wrong, Nessie?" I was even more confused when she got a sour expression and turned her head away.

"Nothing." Her voice was soft, despite her severe attitude and I wracked my brain to figure out what was bothering her. I reached for her hand to put it on my face and she yanked it away.

"I can talk, Jacob."

"So talk," I was basically pleading at this point and she scowled at her comforter, still not meeting my eyes.

"Why were you outside with Leah?" She was barely whispering and I never felt so confused in my life. I didn't even bother with a filter.

"I was trying to focus on something so your Dad couldn't read my thoughts. I heard her pull up and let it distract me."

My heart wrenched in my chest when her eyes watered. I wanted to reach out and hug her, but I settled for running a hand through her hair. She took in a deep breath and finally looked straight at me. Her lip quivered as she spoke. "You were holding her."

It all clicked in my mind as I stared at her hurt expression. I didn't consciously pull her toward me, but within a second she was pressed into my chest and I held her just gently enough to avoid crushing her. She relaxed a little against me and I stroked her hair as she calmed.

"Leah was sad, honey. I was just trying to make her feel better. Like how you hug Mommy when she's sad." She nodded into my chest and gripped my arm with her little fist.

"You're mine." The words were muffled as she spoke them quietly into my shirt and I almost thought I misheard her. I felt more than a little dizzy as they registered in my brain. _You're mine._

I bent to kiss her forehead and struggled to keep my emotions at bay. "Yeah, honey, I'm yours." She didn't need any further clarification so I just held her, brushing my fingers through her curls, until Bella yelled up to us. I tried to pry her off, but she wouldn't budge, so I just stood with her wrapped around me and made my way to the stairs. I didn't want her to worry anymore tonight.

"Do I have to carry you everywhere? You're getting heavy, kid." I joked. I exhaled when she took the bait and smacked my shoulder.

"I'm the birthday girl. You have to do what I say."

"Yes ma'am." Little did she know that was a permanent arrangement.

We walked into the dining room and everyone was already gathered around the monstrous pink and purple cake. White icing spelled out 'Happy Birthday Renesmee' and there was a giant '25' underneath it.

Ness giggled. "Jake, I'm older than you! I'm 25!" Everyone laughed, except Alice who was glaring fiercely at Emmett. He caught her eye and grumbled.

"I told them to put 2/5 . I don't know what you want from me." He ducked as the pixie threw a fork at him and it stuck upright in the wall.

Bella reigned them in. "Let's just sing Happy Birthday, so my baby can eat some cake." She winked at Ness, who was basically bouncing in her chair. Edward picked her up and put her on his lap as everyone sang. When we finished, Edward poked a finger in the icing and smeared it on her nose. Ness cried out and I think Alice turned a shade of purple. I just watched my girl shove frosting right back into Edward's mouth and howled at his obvious disgust.

Billy wheeled over to my chair and clapped me on the shoulder. "So Rach and I are the whipped ones, huh?"


	3. Break-Up

A/N: I have way too many angsty stories so these are mostly fluff. This is for PenPal3- thanks for reviewing!

December 2nd, 2009

There were very few instances when Bella and I got to spend some alone time without Nessie or the rest of the Cullen clan. On this particular afternoon, we had a nice long window to watch movies and talk like normal. I was grateful that after everything we'd been through, everything that had changed, we were still the same. Bella and Jacob. Eternal best friends.

I worried our friendship might strain when things become romantic between Nessie and I, but that time felt like a world away so I didn't dwell on it. If anything, it made me appreciate the time I had now even more. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Blondie were at some couples retreat in the Canadian Rockies for the weekend doing God knows what. I shied away from the horrific mental images. Edward accompanied Carlisle to a medical conference in California yesterday and they wouldn't be back until late tonight. Esme was around somewhere but she made herself scarce and I knew it was for our benefit. The woman was selfless to the core and I couldn't help but love her. Even my Nessie was spending the day with Quil and Claire. I felt bad to dump both of them on him since we both knew the trouble they could stir up together, but he assured me he could handle it. Besides, we both saw the joy on their faces when they played together, so we didn't have much of a choice anyway.

Bella called me up this morning and actually sounded nervous when she invited me over. Like I would say no. I showed up to find all of my favorite foods elaborately spread on the kitchen counter and rolled my eyes. "You don't have to bribe me, Bells. I like spending time with you." I kissed her cheek and dove into the food anyway. She seemed to relax after that and cuddled on the couch with me, popping in some action movie.

Her head rested comfortably on my shoulder and she cocooned herself in one of Nessie's princess blankets. I knew it was because of the scent and not the heat, but it reminded me so much of her human habits. I got hit with a wave of nostalgia as I realized there would be no dozing off on my shoulder anymore. I shifted my focus to all of the positives outweighing the losses. She gave me the greatest blessing in my life. I never had to lose her now. I could love her platonically with all of my heart without feeling guilty or wondering about something more. I could know resolutely that everything worked out the way it was meant to be.

I kissed the top of her head and she pretended to wrinkle her nose. "Love you too, Jake." No other words were necessary, so we watched the rest of the movie peacefully. Until we heard the patter of little feet outside.

We both shot up as Nessie ran through the door, slamming it shut. I frantically scanned her frame for any kind of injury, but apart from her wild tangle of curls and tear-tracked face, she seemed unharmed. "Baby?" Bella scooped her up and did her own thorough check.

She cried into Bella's neck and we exchanged a look. I whipped out my phone to find seven missed calls from Quil, cursing under my breath. I dialed him back and he picked up on the first ring.

"_Oh my god, Jake! I'm so sorry, man. I just went to the bathroom. I couldn't bring them in with me, so I told them to wait. I'm so sorry! I've looked everywhere for her. I lost-"_

"Quil, calm down. Nessie just came running in here. What the hell happened?"

His relief was palpable through the phone and I actually felt bad for him. If I lost Claire, I think I'd have a heart attack.

"_Jake, I can't even begin to tell you how freaking sorry I am. She must have ran there. I asked Claire but she won't talk to me about it."_

"Don't worry about it, man. It could have easily been me instead. I'll talk to her and call you back."

He rushed out one last apology as I hung up and turned back to the girls. Bella was cradling Nessie in her arms and her breathing was calming as Bella rocked her. I sat beside them and rubbed her back. "Nessie, honey, can you tell us what happened?"

She pulled her face from Bella's shirt and looked up at us with a heartbroken expression. "I just had a very emotional break-up."

My jaw fell open as I lost the ability to control it. Nessie was just past two chronologically and looked to be about six. Carlisle said her mental development was around eight, but eight year olds thought boys had cooties right? Surely she couldn't have met a boy I didn't know about. Bella seemed equally shocked and it calmed my nerves marginally. "Uh, what do you mean, baby?"

Her lower lip wobbled and she sniffled, making my heart clench. _I'll kill the bastard. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I can take turns reviving and killing him._

"We decided to just be friends but it won't be the same." I was at an utter loss, but I needed to get a handle on things quickly. I couldn't take her feeling this way much longer.

"Nessie, I don't understand. Is this a boy you met at the park or maybe at the beach?" I mentally scrolled through every interaction I'd seen between her and a little boy. Usually if there was any prolonged discussion, I distracted her.

She gave me a look like I was stupid. "No Jacob. I broke up with _Claire_." If someone ripped my arm off in that instant, it wouldn't quench the relief rushing through me. Bella had the good sense to mask her giggle, while I belted out laughing. Her little brown eyes narrowed me in agitation and she looked so much like a mini-Bella.

Bella brushed the tears from her face and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sure that made you really sad. Why did you two, uh, break up?" She bit her lip to keep from smiling.

Nessie sighed in an adorably distraught fashion. "We're just not compatible anymore, Mom. We're growing apart." Now, I was practically howling and she stuck her tongue out at me. Her eyes welled up again and it squashed any of my remaining amusement.

"Aww, Nessie. Please don't cry. I can't take it." She ducked her head into her mother's neck and Bella took over where I was failing epically. She murmured in her ear and kissed her forehead over and over while I texted Quil. The poor guy was beating himself up, so I figured he deserved some comic relief.

He informed me that Claire broke down too and was equally devastated about the split. _I swear, Jake, only our girls. _

Nessie reached up to Bella's cheek and Bella sighed, passing her to me. I happily accepted, wanting to feel less useless. She twined her hands around my neck and held me tight, as if I would ever let her go. She sniffled into my chest and I stroked her curls.

"You'll never break up with me right, Jake?" I swear, she was trying to get me killed. Bella went rigid and fixed me with the scariest glare I'd ever seen. And thanks to her new spidey senses, she heard my heart pick up at twice the normal speed. Nope, there was no way I'd survive until she grew up.

"No, Nessie, never." She hummed in contentment and nuzzled into me. _Worth it._ I'd die happy.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Nessie nodded into my neck.

Bella leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "How about some of the cookies I made for Jake?"

I lifted Nessie up to see her face and fake pouted. "My cookies?" She burst out in giggles and Bella winked at me over her shoulder.

"Yes, mister. _Your_ cookies. I'm feeding my baby." Nessie had more tears pouring from her eyes, but this time she was gasping with laughter.

"Mommy," Nessie heaved with a beautiful grin. "Jake's gonna get you."

Bella put her hands on her hips and deadpanned. "I'll bite his tail off."

Nessie fell over in hysterics and Bella left to grab her cookies. I poked her shoulder and she beamed up at me. "You better make this up to me, Missy."

She hurried back into my lap. Her little hands cupped my face so I was staring at her straight on. "Are you really super hungry, Jake? I can share a little."

I brought my hands over hers and smiled. "I appreciate the sacrifice, honey, but I'm really fine."

I bent to whisper in her ear and saw her eyes widen in excitement. "Besides, Grandma's cookies are _way_ better than Mommy's."

She covered her mouth to stifle her giggles as Bella hissed from the kitchen. She came in a second later with a tray of cookies and handed one to Nessie with a napkin. Ness gulped and looked between Bella and me. "Uh Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

She wrung her hands in her lap and leaned into my chest. "Won't Daddy get mad if I eat it before dinner?"

Bella laughed out loud. "No baby. Break-ups are a special occasion."

Nessie took Bella's word for gospel, so she immediately nodded in approval and accepted the cookie. She happily munched on it while Bella sat beside us and turned on Love It Or List It. Nessie garbled a 'thank you' and became mesmerized. Ever since she was little, she was captivated by interior design shows. Edward was adamant that was not his DNA and Esme claimed it was hers which garnered a laugh from everyone but Nessie. She could watch designers drone on for hours about paint swatches and types of hardwood floor. Which of course meant I did the same and was disgusted with myself for knowing all the kinds of granite countertops.

It proved dangerous for me a few times when Nessie prattled on about the grown-up house she would have. I could usually block it out and forced myself whenever Edward was home. My natural inclination was to write all her preferences down and save them, but I knew picturing our 'grown up' house was a good way to get dismembered.

"Mommy?" Nessie turned in my arms to face her. "Can I bring Claire some cookies later?"

Bella smiled and stroked her cheek. "Sure, but what about the break-up?"

Nessie thought for a minute and a little crease appeared on her forehead. "Well, we're not best friends anymore, but we're still sisters."

I texted Quil to inform him of their updated status and tried not to bust out laughing all over again. He texted back and did me in. _Yeah, I'm buying flowers with Claire right now to 'win her back'. Be there in 20. _


End file.
